Yang Tidak Kuketahui
by Alice Hortensia
Summary: Memberitahu apa yang tidak Kana ketahui tentangnya di kala pemuda itu dengan percaya diri menyatakan ia tahu segalanya tentang Lillian adalah tantangan besar untuk malam ini. Well, memang ada satu hal yang Kana belum ketahui tentangnya. Satu hal yang kecil, keeecil. KEECIIIL.
Sebagai petani yang baik, Lillian tahu kapan waktunya untuk tidur. Tapi, lain lagi jika tubuhnya menolak untuk tidur. Minum pil, atau segelas susu hangat tidak akan berpengaruh. Cuaca panas saat musim panas memang tidak bisa ditoleransi dengan sabar, apalagi jika ditambah dengan insomia. Dengan enggan, Lillian keluar dari rumah dan berjalan-jalan di sekitar peternakannya. Eileen baru saja selesai dengan apa yang Lillian pesan—rumah sarang lebah. Dengan itu, Lillian bisa mulai memproduksi madu. Ayam-ayamnya juga sudah banyak. Cici saja sudah memenangkan kontes ayam! Lillian sangat bahagia saat ayam pertamanya itu menghasil telur emas.

Butter—iya, nama sapinya Butter—sudah bunting dan masih tersisa satu minggu sampai ia kembali ke peternakan Stark dari perawatan Jessica, Ash, dan Cheryl. Hidupnya di Bluebell berjalan dengan baik. Semua pesanan selalu ia antar dengan tepat waktu dan dengan kualitas terbaik.

Tapi insomia dari kota belum sembuh-sembuh juga. Tekanan hidup di kota dan udara yang tidak sehat membuatnya kesulitan tidur. Belum lagi tekanan dari kantor dan tugas berat dari bos yang tidak sebanding dengan penghasilan selalu membuatnya terjaga di malam-malam yang dingin. Sayang, penyakit ini belum sembuh, bahkan setelah dua musim tinggal di Bluebell. Mungkin ia harus menemui dr. Ayame besok.

Lillian menghembuskan nafas. Mungkin ia akan jalan-jalan sebentar. Ya, memang kemungkinan terburuk apa yang akan datang?

 **Harvest Moon © Natsume**

 **OOC, alur cepat, typo, bahasa kurang tepat, humor garing.**

 **[Alice]**

 **Tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfiksi ini. Hanya berbagi kesenangan antar para penggemar. Author meminta maaf jika ide sama.**

 **A/N: Hai, Alice di sini! Ini adalah pertama kalinya saya hadir di fandom ini, jadi, salam kenal! Baru beberapa minggu sih main Tale of Two Towns, tapi sudah jatuh cinta sama Kana. Awalnya pas baru dikenalin, pengen menikah sama Cam. Tapi waktu kunjungin Konohana—saya pilih Bluebell—langsung jatuh hati sama si Maniak Kuda.**

 **Oke, begitu dulu bacot saya, semoga semuanya bisa menerima saya di fandom ini.**

 **Happy Reading.**

Sejak hari pertama di Bluebell, Lillian langsung terpesona dengan keindahan alamnya. Itu baru keindahan alam, belum lagi keramahan penduduk. Lillian tak pernah bosan untuk duduk berlama-lama, berbincang-bincang dengan Howard atau sekedar menyapa Laney. Dia juga tidak keberatan rambutnya "ditata" oleh Cheryl. Tapi di atas semua itu, gununglah yang selalu membuatnya terkagum-kagum, mensyukuri alam yang masih hijau segar dan masih ada di antara dunia yang kejam zaman sekarang.

Jadi, saat insomia seperti ini, Lillian tidak punya pilihan lain selain berjalan-jalan mengitari gunung. Dia tidak mau membangunkan orang lain karena dirinya. Lagipula, idealnya sekarang adalah waktunya orang tidur dan memimpikan apa yang mereka telah lakukan hari itu.

Lillian selalu mendapat berbagai macam hal unik dari gunung. Ia juga sudah mempelajari cara menangkap serangga, dan menangkap ikan menggunakan tangan. Tapi sekarang, Rutger telah memberikannya pancingan, jadi ia tidak perlu lagi berlari-lari pada air dangkal, dan mengotori sepatu dan rok miliknya.

Kunang-kunang yang sebelumnya tidak ada saat musim semi menunjuknya cahaya cantik mereka pada Lillian malam ini. Angin sepoi-sepoi juga membuainya, mungkin sebentar lagi insomianya akan hilang.

Sayang, dia berharap terlalu tinggi.

Dia sudah sampai ke puncak gunung, tapi kedua mata ungunya tidak sayu-sayu juga. Akhirnya ia hanya duduk di rumput memandang bintang dan kunang-kunang yang saling menjadi satu.

Hingga suara ringkikan kuda mencuri seluruh perhatiannya.

"Kana?" tanya Lillian. Kana yang sedang menunggangi Hayate segera mencari-cari orang yang memanggilnya. "Lillian!" katanya semangat saat ia menemukan sosok kecil itu duduk di rerumputan.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Ini sudah larut, dan tak baik untuk seorang gadis sepertimu keluar larut malam," Kana mengomeli Lillian. Gadis itu menyengir, lalu menepuk-nepuk rumput di sebelahnya, mengisyaratkan Kana untuk duduk. "Insomia-ku kambuh," jawabnya simpel.

Kana turun dari Hayate dan segera mengikuti isyarat sang petani. "Kau harus menemui dr. Ayame besok, seorang petani butuh istirahat uang cukup," katanya.

"Aku juga berencana seperti itu. Tapi itu **besok**. Dan bukan **sekarang** , dan aku butuh tidur. Jadi aku berjalan-jalan sebentar di gunung, dan bertemu denganmu," terdengar suara ringkikan kuda, Lillian tersenyum, "dan kau juga Hayate." Kuda itu kembali mengikik riang.

Kana ikut tersenyum, melihat ikatan keduanya. "Kau cukup dekat dengan Hayate, kudamu sendiri bagaimana? Kenapa kau tidak menungganginya saja?" Rambut Lillian ikut terkibar saat ia menggeleng. "Aquila baik-baik saja. Aku tidak ingin membangunkannya, apalagi setelah perjalanan tadi siang ke Konohana."

"Ah, benar juga, aku juga melihatmu."

Senyum Lillian semakin mengembang, ia melipat kedua lututnya, dan menekankannya ke dada. "Aku membawa pesanan Mako. Mudah, karena ia meminta masakan gagal."

"Oh, jadi karena kau tidak bisa memasak, masakan gagalmu kau pakai untuk pesanan Mako yah?" goda Kana. Seringai muncul di kontur wajahnya yang keras. Lillian memukul pelan bahu Kana.

"Tidak! Faktanya aku ini koki yang handal! Bluebell menang kontes memasak karenaku!" ucapnya menggebu-gebu.

Kana tertawa, Lillian sangat menggemaskan saat diejek. "Iya, iya, terserah padamu. Kalau kau memang koki yang handal, bisa kau buatkan aku Kari Pedas besok? Aku akan membayarnya," ucapnya dengan nada menantang.

"Tidak perlu membayar. Kau mengakui aku sebagai koki yang handal saja sudah cukup."

Alis Kana terangkat. Oke, ucapan itu mungkin terdengar tidak aneh bagi orang lain. Tapi bagi Kana, kalimat itu perlu ditelusuri lebih lanjut. "Apa pendapatku sepenting itu?" tanyanya. Entah mengapa, hati kecilnya menjerit meminta lebih.

"Tentu. Kau _sahabatku_ , pendapatmu penting bagiku." Dengan lancar Lillian mengucapkan itu. Kana terdiam. Beban di hatinya. Tapi, hei, bukan Kana satu-satunya orang yang memiliki beban di hatinya.

"Kana?" Lillian memanggil setelah si Maniak Kuda tidak menjawab. Kana tersadar. "Ah, maafkan aku."

Lillian menasihati Kana untuk tidak sering melamun. Katanya tidak baik, nanti kesambet setan. Suara jangkrik terdengar jelas, penerangan yang ada hanya dari bintang dan kunang-kunang yang berterbangan. "Lalu bagaimana harimu? Menyenangkan atau melelahkan?"

Kana tidak langsung menjawab, ia menerawang. "Hari ini bisa disebut sedikit menyebalkan. Hayate lagi ngambek." Ringkikan dengan nada protes terdengar, mereka berdua menoleh ke arah kuda tersebut. "Tapi itu benar!" sahut Kana.

"Oke, Hayate lagi ngambek, dan karena itu, dia hanya mau berjalan-jalan saat malam. Itu alasanku ke sini." Lillian ber-oh-ria. "Hanya itu saja?"

Mata Kana menyipit. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'hanya itu saja'?"

Tangan ramping Lillian mulai bergerak-gerak. "Maksudku, apa tidak ada hal menarik lain yang terjadi padamu hari ini selain dengan Hayate?" Dia menoleh ke arah Hayate. "Maaf, tapi tuanmu juga harus bersyukur atas apa yang terjadi dalam hidupnya."

Dia berbalik, kembali menatap Kana. "Jadi, apa?" Mata ungu besar miliknya bagai menusuk mata Kana sendiri. Dia melakukan pose berpikir. "Jika itu maumu, sebenarnya hari ini Hiro meminta nasihat padaku tentang Nori. Kau tahu apa maksudnya itu." Mereka berdua saling menukar seringai. "Dan dr. Ayame menggodanya hingga anak itu kehabisan kata-kata dan wajahnya memerah, aku dan dr. Ayame tidak bisa berhenti tertawa."

Ekspresi wajah Kana melembut. Lillian memang benar, dia juga harus mensyukuri hal lain yang terjadi dalam hidupnya.

"Cukup tentang hariku. Bagaimana denganmu? Beritahu yang aku tidak ketahui."

Kelopak mata Lillian menutup perlahan. "Seperti biasa, aku menyiram tanamanku, membawa ternak-ternak ke luar, memeras susu sapi, dan menyikat domba, sapi dan Aquila, sama seperti hari-hari biasanya."

"Aku tahu semua itu, aktivas menoton yang sama. Heh, aku bilang beritahu yang tidak kuketahui, Lillian," kata Kana.

Lillian mematung. "Kau tahu aktivitasku?" tanyanya, suara semakin mengecil di setiap kata yang ia ucapkan. Kana mengangguk. "Tentu. Aku tahu segalanya tentangmu."

Memberitahu apa yang tidak Kana ketahui tentangnya di kala pemuda itu dengan percaya diri menyatakan ia tahu segalanya tentang Lillian adalah tantangan besar untuk malam ini. Well, memang ada satu hal yang Kana belum ketahui tentangnya. Satu hal yang kecil, _keeecil_.

 **KEECIIIL**.

"Ada seorang gadis di Bluebell yang menyukaimu."

Bagaikan mendengar orang yang mendengar hal yang mustahil, Kana terdiam memperhatikan gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya yang mulai mengubur wajahnya pada kedua tangannya. Mata cokelatnya membulat dengan sempurna saat dia melihat seberkas semburat merah merambat di telinga Lillian. Dia tidak salah lihat, 'kan?

Kana berdehem, memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. "Tadi aku bilang, beritahu apa yang tidak kuketahui. Tapi dari tadi kau mengatakan semua yang telah aku tahu. Jadi, mungkin aku akan memberitahukanmu apa yang tidak kau ketahui," dia berhenti, lalu meraih telapak tangan Lillian dan meremasnya dengan lembut, "perasaan gadis itu terbalaskan."

Mata ungu Lillian mengerjap tidak percaya. _Apa?_

"Aku menyukaimu, Lillian."

Mata mereka bertemu. Dan saling membalas senyum. Tubuh mereka saling mendekat, mengurangi jarak di antara mereka.

Selanjutnya yang terjadi, hanya diketahui oleh mereka berdua, Hayate dan Harvest Goddess yang diam-diam mengintip mereka.

"Ah, dengan begini Bluebell dan Konohana akan cepat rukun~!" katanya sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi dari mereka.

 **end .**

 **A/N: Maafkan saya jika ini berantakan. Tapi saya rasa, setelah kencan pertama dengan Kana—awal musim panas—saya langsung berkata, "MUST WRITE A FANFICTION!" Dan voila, jadilah fanfiksi abal-abal ini. Dan memang, pairing Kana x Lillian itu sedikit sekali. Kebanyakan Cam—saya hampir jadi fangirlsnya juga—tapi saya senang, bisa bertemu dengan Kana.**

 **Oke, segini dulu. Dan semoga kalian bisa menerima saya di sini.**

 **Last word, review?**

 **.**

 **Alice's out.**


End file.
